Tactical Ops fiction Part I
by Freeza
Summary: Juzt a funny story about Tactical ops


Tactical fiction (AND READ IT OR I WILL SUCK UR ASS)   
  
SWAT point of view  
  
It was another ordinary day at work..  
Just the standard routines if they werent in town...  
The red alert was goin' and we all had to report in the commanders office.  
'Áll senior officers to the (bridge LOL) commander's office..' it was  
yelled out of my partners ass.. with dolby surround sound   
(ooohhh I love my partner)  
The commander said that a bunch of fat ladies were goin' to blow up a  
dam if the cheese wasnt goin' to be cheaper  
The whole world was at stake so the commander send out his best mans   
(including me off course ;)  
  
When we reached the dam there wasnt any sign of the enemie, they could be  
hidin' everywhere or nowhere (but thats somewhere, so it is anywhere)  
We pulled our berreta's and started searchin' for them..  
I first checked my partners ass cuz u can find everything u dont expect  
in there ( I once found my dear wife in it)  
But they werent there (probably to fat to fit)  
We looked everywhere but we couldnt found them, but then the leader said  
that we forgot to look in the... but he forgot where we forgot where to look :(  
So we lloked everywhere, xcept for the mysterious spot the leader mentioned  
(or should I say wanted to mention)  
Anyway, off course we couldnt find them again luckily the leader remembered  
the place:'He said, we forgot to look on the damn dam...'  
'On the dam? What do u mean by that' one of the officers asked  
And then he was shot through the head..  
'TAKE COOOVVEEEERRR I screamed' And every1 jumped behind the mice that was walkin'  
by,so we where completely save....  
We all started shooting from behind the mouse at the dam.. but we couldnt see   
what we were hittin, but suddenly there felled a car from the dam..  
(A car shooting with PSG's?? that doesnt make any sence..)  
But then we realized what was goin' on, we were tricked, too late..  
We were gettin' shot from behind us, by some really fat terrorists..  
Me and my partner escaped at a strange way (but we escaped :)  
We pulled our MP5's and started hunting down every fat terrorist in tha  
house..  
  
Terrorist one: Fattie stumblestone  
  
She was the first terrorist we saw, she was pretty lookin, but she was   
very fat.. We started shootin at her ass..... a giant pffrrrsslll sound  
sounded and she flew throug the air leaving a terrible smell, but she was  
dead so it didnt matter, now there were 3 left...  
  
Terrorist two: The unnamed lady  
  
This one wasnt as easy as the first one...  
I walked down a pretty small and dark hallway, my partner covering  
my beautiful ass (Thx for the compliment )  
I went around a corner when suddenly I heard shots, very close to me..  
I looked around the corner and I saw my friend, dead :(  
I was very angry shootin my complete ARSEenal in the air..  
I was on my own now..   
I pulled my knife and started walkin' very slow... tryin' not to be heard  
Then I saw here, standing close to the edge of the dam..  
I walked slowly to here and then... she rotated 180 degrees lookin'me   
straight in the ass... I mean eyes.. (it wouldnt be so great if me ass  
was at that height, I would have a hard time fuckin then)  
She was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ugly I turnde around and said JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMPPPPP (I dont know   
why I said that but it actually worked) she jumped...  
She felled and felled and felled down and down and then she bounced up again becuz  
of her fat belly, she was goin' up and up and up and up and above me she started fellin  
down again... I lifted my arm above me with my knife in it...  
I was afraid so I couldnt watch (rolex watch, ehh I mean watch from watching)  
Then I heard the same sound and she flew spreading the same terrible smell  
and was gone, only 2 more...  
  
Terrorist 3: (Did I mentioned that there was a third terrorist?  
I dont think so, so she doesnt excists)  
  
Terrorist 4:   
  
Off course every gang has it leader this one has one 2...  
I was searchin for the last of the terrorists...  
My sence of smell leaded me to her, It was a BIIIIIGGGGG FAAAAAAAT adn  
UUUUGGGGLLLYYY bitch sitting by the generator ready to blow up the damn  
What could I do?? Then I remembered the movie scary movie..  
Where the killer knifes a breast and gets the cilicones out..  
I saw her boobies and they were pretty big so why wouldnt there be stuff  
in it.... I started running towards here, almost there with my knife   
ready and then...  
  
Part 2 comin soon  



End file.
